Shitasaki no amai Aji
by The Sadistic Optimist
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a junior at Leaf Academy has just been dumped by his now Ex-boyfriend Sai, whom he has been secretly dating for two months. He's found crying alone in the forest behind by the substitute math teacher gives him a sweet treat.
1. Salty but Sweet

Panda: Okay People this is my newest story...More info at the bottom

Disclaimer: I don't Own NARUTO!!! Cause if I did Naruto would be on one fucked up series and you'd feel sorry for him and his ass trust me!! You _Don't_ know what I'm capable of people!! I'm the resident Innocent Yaoi Freak at my high school yo!!!

~Sweet Taste on My Tongue~

* * *

~Salty But Sweet~

In the back of Konoha Gakuen woods Small sobs and sniffles could be heard from behind a lushy bush, a mop of blond hair could be seen swaying with the autumn wind.

"Ooh! Sniffle uuu" The blond cried; His knees clutched to his chest, hands folded over them, his back hunched as he continued to sobbing.

'_Just now… I got dumped by a school mate I've been dating for the past two months. His name is Sai and he's my sempai. He told me "Your_ dating style is too dry and oppressive for. Sorry but I'm breaking _up_."_ASSHOLE!! What's wrong with wanting to kiss the person you like and wanting to be together as much as we can?! What oppressive about that? Stupid pale fuck!_

"Sniffle, I guess I'm just at that romantic age, I am 16 after all."

_So on that day I was very depressed until something came flying and hit me on the back of my head. I turned to see what it was._

"_A wad of paper?!" _I questioned "Who? Wha?!" Before I could react a voice called out.

"What's wrong? You look like your going to cry." I looked up and saw a person starting at me, but I blushed as soon as I notice he saw me crying.

"N-nothing" I answered back rubbing the tears on my face off with the sleeves of my school jacket.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone!" The man promise. I stopped rubbing my eyes for a second and glared.

"… Who are you anyway?" I asked "You aren't a student here…"

"Oh…Starting in a few weeks, I'll be the new math teacher at this school. I'm replacing Kurenai Yuhi since she'll be on maternal leave."

"Math teacher?"

"Yes, I graduated from here too" He said as he bent down to my level. I put my legs down and bent them back so they looked like an 'M' I put my hands between the gap left by the position I was sitting in.

"Oh… A sempai huh?" I said aloud _"I think I remember my homeroom teacher Kakashi-sensei said something like that"_

"So what year? What class? What's your name?" The stranger bombarded me with questions I narrowed my eyes a bit and answered anyway.

"Uzumaki Naruto, 2-B" The next think the man said made me jump in surprised.

"Really?? That's the class I'm going to be teaching!" He exclaimed "I'm glad there's such a cute kid in my class."

"H-Huh?!" I felt an on big tear drop on the side of my head

"I look forward to teaching you!" The man smiled.

"Wha-What's wrong with you?! I yelled, but instead of answering the man just blinked

"Your face is still wet" He brushed his fingers on my cheek.

"…Oh…" Was all I could say as I tilted my face unto the palm of his hand.

"Ah that's right I've something for you, Naru-chan." I glared at the nickname, but he didn't seem to notice as he was rummaging in his pockets for something.

"Okay, open your mouth and say 'Ahhhh!" He instructed. Reluctantly I opened my mouth and he stuck something in.

"Here, have a lollipop!" I jumped back at the sudden foreign object in my mouth.

"Wh- lick -Why'd you do that- suck –all of a sudden!- munch" Regardless of what he did I started devouring the sweet treat.

"Its strawberry-milk flavored! There're good; very sweet." For some strange reason he reached for my face and licked up my still tears.

"But tears, they're salty. Your mouth gets salty when you cry" He informed. "The lollipop should fix your mouth" I barely paid any mind to what he said. _He licked my face. _Was I could think about, but I _did _notice when he got up and started walking away. For some reason my heart started tugging like I didn't want to let him go.

"Well I'll see you soon Naruto-Chan" He waved."By the way I'm Uchiha Sasuke, Let's be friends." That said he walked out of eyesight. My heart started beating fast and slumped back against a tree trunk.

"What a weird guy!" I said as I continued sucking on the lollipop. _Heck I had nothing else to do, so I started eating it!! _Anyway, the taste of the candy soaked into my heart and mind and my misery and depression faded away.

"Sweet…" I thought to myself as I continued to slurp, lick, suck and crunch the sucker.

_By the time I finished eating it, I had forgotten the taste of my tears._

_That all happened two weeks ago…_

_Keizoku Suru..._

_

* * *

_

_A/N:_ Okay this is my first multi-chapter story ever!! So far I've written 5 chapters of this story and I plan to keep writing until I wanna end it. It _was _going to be a one shot but my friend from myspace thought I should continue. She also helped me with the story plot... She said she based it off a story she read long ago. So if it sounds familier I'm sorry...I would credit the story I just don't know the name of it and neither does she. Anyway...READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!

Panda: By the way of you reviews please do it_ GENTLY... _Yeah I know feedback is good, but some people go off the bat and it hurts ne? Also do you think I should continue this story? Like I said I have written chapter so far.


	2. Bitter and Tart

Panda: ENJOY!! OH AND THANK YOU TO MY CONSTANT REVIEWERS!! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!! AND I'M TO LAZY TO PUT YOUR NAMES UP!!!

Disclaimer: I don't Own NARUTO!!! Cause if I did Naruto would be on one fucked up series and you'd feel sorry for him and his ass trust me!! You _Don't_ know what I'm capable of people!! I'm the resident Innocent Yaoi Freak at my high school yo!!

~Sweet Taste on My Tongue~

* * *

~Bitter and Tart~

As I'm walking down the school halls I keep thinking about Sasuke and our meeting two weeks ago. _Since I had already met him, I feel one step ahead of my classmates, but-"My_ train of thought stopped as I slid the door to my class room open and there _HE_ was sitting in a desk looking completely relax, chatting it up with the students. I look at him with grimace as I notice _whose'_ desk he sitting at.

"Ah, Naruto Good Morning!" Sasuke greeted. _I thought to myself…When the HELL was we on a first name basis!?_

"_Don't_ 'Good Morning' Me! That's my seat!" I yelled at him, but the next thing that bastard told me made me wanna kick his pale ass!!

"Oh…sorry sorry! Here" Sasuke patted his legs "Sit on my lap!!"

"LIKE HELL I WOULD!!" I was about to walk away until someone grabbed my wrist.

"C'mon sit on him Naruto!" Barked my so-called best friend Kiba whose ass I'll have to kick later. Then that damned Bastard spoke again.

"Come on Naruto. Sit, Right here!" Uchiha patted his lap again. Then out of nowhere some pink hair bitch and her blond bimbo yelled:

SASUKE-SENSEI LIKES NARU-CHAN!!! KYAAAA!!!" _Tch damned fangirls...Then again who wouldn't swoon for Sasukes' looks? Porcelain like skin, bluefish black bangs that roughly frame his face and spike in the back and pretty midnight onyx eyes?...WAIT...Why the hell am I looking at him like that?! _Before I could answer, a sudden push sent me flying into something. I looked down as I felt a pair of strong arms encased themselves around my waist.

"GYAA! SENSEI LET ME GO!!" I demanded, but instead of listening, he hugged me tighter. _What the hell is he doing to me?!_

"Baka don't tighten your grip!! Let go!! Ngh!"

"Wow! You're really light! And so slender" _I gasped as I realized something as he started stroking me. _"If I held you any tighter you might break." I was about to say something until the classroom door slide open as the bell ring.

"Oi, everyone sit down! It's time homeroom!" Kakashi sensei announced. He looked over and blinked at Sasuke. "Sasuke, what are you doing?" Come here to the front!" The sliver haired waved him forward.

"Right okay" Sasuke reluctantly let go as I stood up and shook in embarrassment and frustration. _'That bastard h-he was rubbing my chest a-and nipples! Why am I the only one getting molested by him?!' _

I sat down in my desk and place my hand over my chest; I felt a blush grazing over my face. I sighed and watched Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke talk for the rest of the period.

"Hey Naruto!" Come here for a sec!" I was startled at the sudden request. I turned and saw Sasuke walking toward me down the hallway.

"Who-what do you?—"I cut myself off wondering why I getting nervous…_Oh yeah that Teme molested me earlier_

"You have class duty today in math class right" He asked. _Oh crap I forgot!_

"Uh…Yeah…Why?" I asked Sasuke while fidgeting with my fingers

"I'm going to teach that class and I want you to help me prepare." Sasuke explained

"Hu-Huh?!"

"Come on! There's only fifteen minutes left!" He grabbed my arm and dragged me off to the classroom.

"C'mon Naru quickly!"

"Ah wait!" Sasuke pushed me into the classroom and shut the door after he stepped in.

"There's not much time left" I blinked when I heard a 'click' noise behind me. _He locked the damn door!? Teme!_

"S-Sasuke?" I called his name as I turned around to face him. "Heh now we can finally talk in private" I blinked as I was dumbstruck.

"What?! B-but my class duties?!- Ugh!!" He pushed me to the wall and placed his hands on both sides of my head. "That was just an excuse. If I hadn't said that you wouldn't have come with me right?" Sasuke stated "You'd have run off"

"Th-that's because y-your-"I looked down at the floor with a blush on my face. _You're a sexual harasser _

"You haven't been crying lately have you?" He smirked down at me. I didn't say anything

'_Come to think of it, even though I just got dumped…I haven't cried since. Right after meeting Sasuke, he's been the only thing on my mind._

"That guy who dumped you" Sasuke tilted my chin up forcing mo to look at him "He didn't say anything to you did he? You were dating Sai from class 2-C right?"

"Huh? H-how did you know?!" I asked surprised

"Gomen. The truth is I was there the whole time; I was smoking" He said

"Geh! R-really I didn't even notice!" I yelled _'I can't believe he heard me!'_

"I thought maybe I should forget it and leave you quietly but-" He brought his face his face closer to mine "Your crying face was so cute and needy, I couldn't leave you alone" Sasuke said. _I feel a little dizzy_

"D-don't say such selfish things like that! I'd just been dumped" I tried to back up from him, but that damned wall was in the way! And I guess he saw that as he slid his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"For someone to dump you Naruto, he didn't deserve you; so I'll just take you for myself Naruto."

"Huh?!" Sasuke licked my bottom lip and before I could say anything he plunged his tongue in my mouth and started kissing me. I was startled at first, unconiUosly I grabbed onto his sleeve and started kissing back. "Nghh!!" Sasuke kiss was so demanding that I couldn't keep up '_His mouth is so hot'_ I thought he pulled back and I immedialty blushed

"You're always shoving things into my mouth aren't you?!" I wiped my mouth off with the back of my hands.

"Hn" Was Sasuke said. _What the hell kind of answer is that?! _"Naruto, go out with me?" Sasuke questioned'

"Wha?" I was thrown off "Don't fool around with me! You're always teasing me" I turned my head and blushed.

He gave me a serious look "I'm not fooling around or teasing. I'm serious as serious can be, Trust me, I'm an Uchiha" Sasuke smirked again "And I fell for your innocent crying face"

He leaned forward again and gave me a chaste kiss. "I really like you Naruto" My eyes widen a bit after hearing his sudden claim. Again Sasuke leaned forward and captured my lips, but this time it was soft

"Nunn…Mnh!" I moaned as Sasuke'' tongue parted my lips. At that moment I had completely forgot what it was like kissing the guy that dumped me.

_Sasuke' kisses are…really nice and addicting sweet_

_Keizoku Suru_...

* * *

A/N: Panda: God it took me sooo frackin' long to type this chapter!!! I'm such a procrastinator!! I was going to release this on New Year's…Actually before that, but all I did was sleep and hang out with my friend's everyday!! UGH!...Any who I hope you all like this chapter…Um it's actually a 2 part chapter cause when I wrote this it was longer but I decided to split it up so I could post this up already ^_^

* * *

Sasuke: "See? Useless shit again…"

Panda: "YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I GIVE NARUTO TO SOMEONE ELSE!!!"

Naruto: "Please don't do that!"

Panda: "Will you shut up Sasuke??"

Sasuke: "……"

Panda: "Damn straight"

Naruto: "Yay I get to stay with my Sasuke!!"

Sasuke: "Hn"

Panda: Well of course you...It's a Sasunaru Fiction!! I'd die before I pair you up with someone else dammit!!


	3. Tangy and Spicy

Panda: ENJOY!! OH AND THANK YOU TO MY CONSTANT REVIEWERS!! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!! AND I'M TO LAZY TO PUT YOUR NAMES UP!!!

Disclaimer: I don't Own NARUTO!!! Cause if I did Naruto would be on one fucked up series and you'd feel sorry for him and his ass trust me!! You _Don't_ know what I'm capable of people!! I'm the resident Innocent Yaoi Freak at my high school yo!!

~Sweet Taste on My Tongue~

* * *

~Tangy and Spicy~

_After school was over, I invited Sasuke over my home and we... _"Ah! S-Sasukeee!!"

"Stop struggling Dobe!!" Sasuke instructed, but I pointy ignored him and shimmied to the couch and leaned back and tried to mold myself with the pillows. "Let me go then!"

"No! I wanna see it, so spread your legs and move your arms out of the way!"

"Pervert!" I screamed. Then another voice interjected.

"Naruto-kun, Let Sasuke-san see so he can you off!" My mother came out of nowhere. "Mom?! Why are you on his side?!" I yelled while Sasuke managed to grip one of my arms and pulled it above my head.

"Because your cute when you naked" She squealed. While I was distracted by my mothers' comment, Sasuke skillfully grabbed both my arms with one hand and gripped them on the couch while he used his other hand to spread my legs apart while my mom stepped forward, reached between my legs and grabbed what I desperately tried to keep hidden.

"Did you have to be so hard Naruto?" Sasuke teased. I didn't say anything because I was too busy pouting and looking at my mom.

"Don't you give me that look Naru! It won't work!" She informed "Why did you have to be so difficult?! All Sasuke-san wanted to see was your naked- "Mom!" I Interjected "Baby pictures, but Noooo!! You had to sit on it and look now it's bent!!" My mother reprimanded as she waved the picture I tried so hard to keep away from Sasuke in my face.

"Teme" I said under my breath, but I guess Sasuke heard since he turned to mom and asked-

"Do have anymore pictures to show me?"

"Of course I do!!" She thumped her chest like she had been challenged. "You should see the ones when Naruto-kun is wearing girl clothing with his long hair!!!" She squealed

"Gladly" Sasuke smirked

"MAMA NOOOO!!! I screamed while Sasuke just smiled down at me and mom raced to grab her _hidden_ picture boxes which I swear I will find and burn of the face of the earth one day!

Now after the 'Picture Ordeal', we all went to the dining room to eat the dinner my mom prepared: Stir-fry, Eggrolls, Shrimp Rice, Miso soup and Tea. The dinnergoing good with the compliments made from Sasuke for my mother's cooking, Kushina boasting about her degree in cooking school and what not and _typical _comments about my baby pictures. To me dinner was going fairly well until my mother asked-

'How did we meet?' This didn't bother me until Sasuke told her I was crying and I threw a shrimp at him which he dodged

'Are we going out?' Which made me choke on tea and Sasuke just smirked.

And 'have we done _it_ yet and did we use condoms'?' Which successfully made me spit my tea all over mom's face and I ended with two lethal punches to the head and ended dinner with a splash. Then while mom was cleaning the table and dishes '_not to mention her face'_ Sasuke tended to my head wounds '_which my mother ordered' _He forced me to sit on his lap _again_ and mother snapped a picture which again I failed to get away from because Sasuke being the bastard he is asked for a copy! I would have beat the hell out of him if my mom had not noticed how late it was and told me see Sasuke off.

"Nice mother dobe, I think we can't get along just fine" Sasuke smirked _Oh what I would give to slap his lips off his pretty face!!_

"Tch that's because you're both camera whores! Always taking pictures and shit!" I retorted.

"Tsk tsk tsk Naru-chan such language! Should I clean your mouth again?" Sasuke asked. I was going to asked what he meant until I saw him lick his lips which gave me a hint not to mention the blush across my face. "The reason I like pictures so much is cause I like to capture memories of good ties with people I care about" Sasuke said as he lean back against the pouch pole.

Just for a second my heart skipped a beat besides my family and close friends, no one's ever said the cared about me so openly...I don't think _Sai _even said that to me _once_ while we were dating.

"So Naruto do I get a..." Sasuke let the question hang out. I think he wanted something

"Get a what?" I turned my head and narrowed my eyes watching a faint blush across his face.

"A Goodbye kiss?" He asked. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. _He sounds like a boy dropping of his first date! _ "Why don't you _steal _one like you did before at school?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Because" Sasuke pointed at the door "Your mom is watching us through the window"

I blinked a few times before snapping my head back and sure there she was looking through the side window...Which that damned camera in tow! Sasuke just laughed as I put my head down and blushed in embarrassment.

"Heh, must be nice to have a supportive mom huh?" Sasuke wiped tears from corners of his eyes.

"Che, that's an understatement! Noisy is more like it, but I guess all mothers are like that? I bet your mom is the same huh teme?" I teased

"I wouldn't know. She dead along with my father" I stopped laughing and looked up at Sasuke with wide eyes and saw a distant look in his eyes. _Great now I feel bad. _

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke I didn't know! I ju-" Sasuke put his fingers to my lips shushing me up.

"It's not your fault Naru, don't be sorry. I know it's not your fault" Sasuke looked at the ground still having that distance look in his eyes. Feeling even worse I mumbled something causing Sasuke to remove his fingers and look back up at my face.

"W-what did you say?" Sasuke leaned in trying to hear better

"I-I said you can k-kiss me Sasuke" I repeated only this time my face sported a red blush. I focused my blue eyes up to see Sasuke face better, He had an 'I-can-believe-what-you-said-look' pasted on it. I chuckled at his reaction.

"Are you sure Naruto?" He asked "You don't have to if don't want to"

"But, I _want _to Sasuke!" I put a serious look on my face. "It's the least I can do, I still owe for the lollipop'

"...Hn" _I guess that's 'Sasuke Language' for 'Yes', because he put his hands on my shoulders and leaned down. I closed my eyes and unconsciously puckered my lips in anticipation, but instead of feeling his lips on mine, I got a 'thwap' to the forehead. I opened my eyes and saw Sasuke smirking down at me._

"You don't have to force yourself Naruto" Sasuke said sternly "If you don't want to then you don't have to" He repeated. With that said he stepped off the porch leaving me standing, but he didn't get far since I grabbed his arm, pulled him back and before he could say or do anything I crushed my lips against his. I guess he was shocked for a seconds cause wait before wrapping his hands around my waist pulling me closer. I wrapped my hands around his pale neck and titled my head trying to get more access to his mouth. I moaned as I felt Sasuke's tongue graze across mine before circle the roof of my mouth. _Nothing _could break this moment, not even the sounds of my mothers' camera clicking in the background.

"What the _FUCK_ are you doing to my little brother, you pale prick?!"

_...Except my overprotective older brother Kyuubi-nii. _We reluntecly broke the kiss, but didn't let go of each other and stared blankly at my brother. "Kit, who is this pale guy huh?!" Kyuubi asked impatiently.

"I-well, this is Sasuke and he's my um..." _I didn't know how to say it; Teacher or maybe a close friend or maybe more. I just didn't know._

"I'm his friend" Sasuke answered for me. I gotta say this is the first I'm actually glad Sasuke spoke for me

"Hmph! So he's your _friend_? Your pretty damned _friendly_; kissing on the front pouch and all for the whole neighborhood to see...So how many times have you guys kissed so far?" Kyuubi cocked an eyebrow.

"K-kyuubi-nii!!" My face flashed red from embarrassment while Nii-san just rolled his eyes. "No point in getting shy now Naru, kissing for the whole world to see and moms taking pictures and shit" I couldn't help but blush harder.

"How many?" Kyuubi pushed again

"I've kissed him three times and your little brother here kissed me once, the one you just so happen to brake" Sasuke finished with a taunting smirk. I backed up as I saw Kyuubis' eyebrow twitch but he didn't say anything and just toward to me.

"Kit?"

"Y-yes Nii-san?" I stutter fear for Sasuke life

"Hurry up and say your goodbyes" Kyuubi instructed "Dad will be home soon and God forbid he finds you two sucking face out in the open" He smirked as he brushed past Sasuke and opened the door only to be scared by an angry Kushina to deal with. _Heh, she's probably gonna bitch at him for ruining our moment. I was brought out of thought as I felt a tap on my shoulder and turn around to look up at Sasuke._

"Naruto, your brother is-"

"Crazy, overprotective or just dumb?" I finished for him.

"Hn, older brothers. I guess we have something else in common"

"You have an older brother?!" My eyes widen as Sasuke just shrugged.

"Yeah, his name is Itachi" Sasuke rolled his eyes "I should get going now, after all we do have school tomorrow and what kind of teacher would I be if I was late because I was spending time at my students house 'sucking face' as your brother would put it" Sasuke joked. I laughed a bit but still couldn't help but feel sad and lonely at Sasuke leaving. I didn't want him to go yet, but I know he has to. So I walked up and hugged him tightly and deeply inhaled his scent '_Tomatoes and cinnamon' _I thought. We held on each to each other for a few more seconds before I let go and watch Sasuke walked off the pouch and waved him off into the night. I looked up at the diamond covered sky and gripped at my chest.

_If only he could have stayed longer then maybe this pain in my chest wouldn't hurt so bad..._

_Keizoku Suru_...

* * *

A/N: Panda:Whoo it's been a while ne?! I think this is my longest chapter since It's part 2…Sorry it took so long to update! I'll try to be faster! But a long of crap been happen, But I know you all don't care! Still I'll try my best to finish this story! The next chapter…I doubt I'll have it up before the April…Maybe in the middle of April I'll try my best Hwaiting!!! ^_^ Oh btw I wanna know, You see I wanna try a song fic and I wants some ideas so please tell me you favorite songs!!...I have one in drafting using the song Lies by Big Bang!!! I LOVE THEM!! K-POP IS THE BEST!!! HWAITING!!!!

* * *

Sasuke: Again? What's with the useless prattle?

Panda: Sasuke…Stfu!! You emo wallpaper!

Naruto:….Emo wallpaper?

Panda: Yeah, because He's pale and stuck up! Get it?!

Naruto: Oh!! That's clever!!

Panda: I know!

Sasuke: Hey if you can type this conversation with yourself, why don't you get to typing your next chapter?

Panda:… -_-"

Sasuke: *Smirks*

Naruto: READ AND REVIEW!!


	4. Returning

Hey you guys. Hope I haven't forgotten me. It's been 2 years since I've written this and I'm still getting follows and favorites. Makes me feel terrible leaving my stories behind.

I've debated whether to come back. I'm happy to tell you that I am :) Actually I have 3 stories written now. I've stocked up on them.

I'll tell you this now, I started writing when I was 16. I'm turning 20 this month now, so my stories have certainly matured. Hopefully.

* * *

I'm actually excited to make a comeback. Writing has always been fun for me. An outlet if you will.

I'm actually doing a lot of things again like I use to. Writing being one of them. Drawing being the next, I even updated my Deviantart for it... I'm rambling

A few things that _may _slow me down from updating are tumblr, Waffle house, K-pop concerts, sleeping and FF doing all this new work to the site.

Seriously anybody annoyed by it? But I digress.

I'll be doing so _heavy _editing on my 2 stories. I now re-read them and omg why did you people like it?

* * *

Watch out me for me. My latest one-shot should be up at least by the end of the month or sooner. That's if tumblr doesn't stop distracting me.

...Also I'm at Waffle house almost every night... I should just bring my laptop and type there...

**Obsidian Meets Cerulean will be getting the most editing. I mean like, the whole story might be changed up. Depends.**

Thank you and wait for me please~~


End file.
